hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally St. Claire
}} Sally St. Claire (born Iain Naismith) is the headteacher of Hollyoaks High School, succeeding Patrick Blake in 2015. She is also the ex-fiancee of Myra McQueen, whom she dated before her transition from male to female in 1990. Prior to her transition, Sally fathered a son, John Paul McQueen, with Myra. Biography Sally arrived at Hollyoaks High School, and introduced herself to Patrick Blake as his replacement. He was immediately irritated by Sally, and his wife Maxine Minniver later started a riot at the school when Sally fired Patrick. Sally took a shine to John Paul McQueen, and when he was helping her move into her new office, he came across a document stating that Sally's birth name was "Iain Naismith", and realised that she was transgender. She later confirmed this when he asked her about it. She was devastated in January 2016 when Peri Lomax, after hearing a conversation between her and John Paul, vandalised the school art exhibition, outing Sally as transgender. She suspended Peri immediately, and decided to resign from Hollyoaks High. After a heart-to-heart with John Paul, Sally decided to remain at the school. She later produced a photograph of John Paul from her desk, and looked at it, smiling. When laptops were stolen from the school while in John Paul's care, Sally reluctantly suspended him. This infuriated his mother, Myra McQueen, who went to the school and confronted Sally. Myra instantly recognised Sally as Iain, and it was confirmed that Sally was John Paul's father. After a heated argument, Myra demanded that Sally never told John Paul the truth, which she reluctantly agreed to. She continued giving John Paul special treatment at work, leading John Paul to believe that she had feelings for him. When John Paul got into a fight with Pete Buchanan on the school playground, Sally revealed that John Paul was her son, stunning everybody. John Paul refused to speak to Myra or Sally, but slowly warmed to Sally when he found a letter from her, which should have been given to him when he was a child. This makes John Paul more hostile with Myra for withholding it. Myra later demanded that Sally pay for all the years of child maintenance that she missed out on for John Paul, which she agreed to do, but Myra was still adamant that Sally stayed away from John Paul. As she stormed off, she sees red and attacked Sally, resulting in Myra falling down the stairs of the school. The next day, Sally is arrested on suspicion of attempted murder, so John Paul hired solicitor James Nightingale to defend her. She admitted to James that she pushed Myra down the stairs in self-defence, but James warned her that if she does not lie to the police, she could be sent to an all-male prison, due not having a gender recognition certificate. When Sally eventually confessed to John Paul, he told her that he wished she never came back into his life. Sally later supported John Paul's decision to leave the village for Singapore, however Myra was against it, and fell out with Sally as a result. Sally later offered to help co-parent Myra's newborn daughter, Carmina, however Myra's other daughter, Mercedes McQueen, warned Sally off. She later became close friends with Neeta Kaur, and this led to Sally giving her a job at the school as a teaching assistant. They also purchased a flat together. However, Sally was worried when Neeta decided to move out to reunite with her abusive ex-fiancé, Mac Nightingale. Mac exposed Neeta's affair with student Hunter McQueen when Sally learned that Mac had hit Neeta. A gas explosion later rips through Hollyoaks High, trapping Mac, Neeta, Sally, Hunter and other students. Sally and Hunter escaped unharmed, however Mac killed Neeta by dropping her from height when the floor collapses. Following Neeta's death, Sally, Hunter and other residents became determined to get revenge on Mac, and after Sally visited him to confront him over Neeta's death, he confessed to killing her before punching Sally to the ground. Sally later moved in with Myra and the McQueens after a leak at her flat, however Myra later discovered that this was a lie, and that Sally has re-developed feelings for her. Myra and Sally grew closer and they shared a passionate kiss. However, Myra instantly regretted it at first, and protested to Sally that she was not a lesbian. Myra later declared her love for Sally and they staredt a relationship, much to the initial disapproval of Myra's mother Nana McQueen (although she later warms to the relationship). Other information *Sally is a fan of Grey's Anatomy. Intro * 2015-2016: Sally will mark the screen as a paper. * 2016-2017: Sally is Dancing with John Paul McQueen and Myra McQueen * 2017: Sally is Dancing with Myra * 2018-: Sally sings karaoke with Myra, Nana and Bobby Gallery Patrick interview sally.jpg Patrick and Sally.jpg Sally_st_claire_intro.jpg John Paul Sally Art.jpg Sally_Art.jpg Sally_Myra_Argument.jpg Sally_Myra.jpg Sally_Myra_Argument_2.jpg Sally_Shock.jpg See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2015 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Headteachers Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 2 Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:School staff Category:McQueen family